


A Sprig or Two (Or However Many It Takes)

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS is barely there and over quickly, Christmas Story, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, cause I’m not about that life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: Emma and Regina learn mistletoe can be quite effective when used strategically. Swan Queen.





	A Sprig or Two (Or However Many It Takes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friends event called 12 Days of Swan Queen Christmas (even though it’s techincally 31 days or more, but hey... Swen are extra). Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Emma barely gave it any thought after the first time it happened.

She walked into the diner to have lunch with Snow and, after tossing her things into the empty side of the booth, excused herself to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, Regina burst through the bathroom door and frantically searched until her gaze landed on Emma at the sinks. Still, her brown eyes shot up and down her body, like she had been looking for something.

“You’re fine?” She asked, finally sagging against the thick wooden door she just flew through.

“Uh, yeah?” Emma scrunched her brow as she shook her hands to dispel excess water then ripped two paper towels to dry them completely. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Regina looked utterly confused, which made Emma grin inconspicuously. The brunette was adorable when she was utterly baffled. The little head tilt combined with those big, wide worried eyes and perfectly plucked eyebrows scrunching to make that small crease between them was a one-two-three punch.

“Snow said—” Regina rolled her eyes. “Those pregnancy hormones are turning what little brain cells the woman has into mush.”

Emma turned on the facet to flick some water at Regina. “Play nice.”

With a sniff, Regina explained, “I came in to grab some lunch when Snow flagged me down and prattled on about you being hurt. I barely understood her through the tears.”

Emma tossed the soggy paper towels into the trash bin with a sigh. “She bursts into tears at the drop of a hat now. She wasn’t this bad with Neal.”

Regina smiled at the mention of her favorite member of the Charming clan. The young boy wormed his way into her heart with his warm hugs, sloppy cheek kisses, and slight lisp. He was much more clingy with Regina lately, probably because he was anticipating the arrival of another competitor for his parents’ affections and was desperately searching for some attention. Regina didn’t mind giving him all the attention he craved.

“Because Neal was an angel even in utero.” Regina joked as she pushed off the door and dug her hands into her blazer pockets.

“Yeah, yeah, we know. Neal’s got you wrapped around his sticky, stubby little finger.” Emma grimaced as she thought about cranberry sauce fiasco from Thanksgiving. She spent days washing purple streaks out of her hair and Neal’s hands were practically velcro-like with the amount of sticky sugar he had squashed between his fingers.

“He lives up to his last name.” Regina replied softly as she thought about the dark haired boy with beautiful blue eyes. He resembled prince Eric from that cartoon movie and Regina knew he’d be a heartbreaker as a man. Hell, he was already stealing hearts at the tender age of eleven.

With a smirk at Emma’s disgruntled, perhaps even jealous, expression, Regina threw open the bathroom door and gestured for Emma to walk through. She followed behind the blonde, chatting with Emma as they made their way toward the open dining area. Right as they were about to cross the threshold, Snow jumped out of her seat and yelled, “STOP!”

Emma flinched at the booming voice then stared at her mother incredulously. “What the hell, Snow?”

Her mother sheepishly pointed to the floor. There was a puddle of orange juice right in front of them. Regina rolled her eyes as she waved her hand, made the puddle disappear, like it was never there in the first place, then scoffed at the commotion Snow had caused. Every patron in the diner had their eyes on Emma and Regina.

“Mistletoe!” Someone yelled out from the back of the room. A murmur broke out across the crowd as Snow pointed up toward the top of the doorway the two women were standing under.

Emma caught on first. The sprig of mistletoe was hanging above them precariously and Emma could’ve sworn that wasn’t there when she went to the bathroom. Gaping, she looked back at Regina, who seemed annoyed. Regina huffed, “This realm really promotes forced intimacy with their archaic traditions.”

Emma’s mouth snapped shut. They heard Snow squeak indignantly from her booth, “Regina! The traditions are sweet! And you should embrace them!” Snow’s head tilted as her eyes darted between Emma, Regina, and the sprig of mistletoe.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment then quickly swiveled to cup the back of Emma’s head. Emma stared at her, wide-eyed, and when Regina started leaning in, her eyes shut and her lips pursed, but the soft lips she’s been anticipating landed on her cheek, just shy of her mouth.

And Emma suddenly couldn’t breathe under the weight of the... disappointment? No... no, she loved Killian and she had a toddler at home. Sure, she was curious, intrigued even, but that’s all it was. An unfulfilled curiosity, just like Lily was, and it would stay that way. She had a chance to be happy. Sure, the marriage was rocky and Killian was rough around the edges but she managed and Henry seemed okay with him before he took off to travel across realms.

“That’s not how it goes!” She was startled from her panicked thoughts when Snow shoved her wide body between them, effectively creating a divide and giving Regina a way out. Snow grabbed Emma’s cheeks forcefully and looked her dead in the eye. “The tradition says on the lips and—Regina?”

“She ran out of here after you meddled... again.” Ruby explained with a shake of her head.

Emma wiggled her head to dislodge Snow’s hands from her face and looked up. “How’d that thing even get up there? It wasn’t here before.”

“Oh, uh, Granny wants to spice up the place... literally.” Ruby said as she rounded the counter and went to stand by the booth where Snow had been before the whole debacle. “So what can I get you?”

After that, Emma didn’t give the event much thought. She went home and kissed Killian with just a bit more vigor than usual, trying to remind herself what lead her to him in the first place. And Regina... it was like it never happened.

Nothing happened.

~|SQ|~

And then nothing happened again a few days later.

Emma was at a loss over what to buy her daughter for Christmas and called Regina for help. Emma’s fake implanted memories from her time in New York with Henry wasn’t sufficient and the brunette had experience with small kids. Regina was just good with them, they gravitated towards her, and she genuinely enjoyed that fact. Even her little girl was enamored with the redeemed queen.

Regina slipped into the house quietly so she wouldn’t wake Esmeralda and Emma mouthed “thank you” as she lead Regina into the living room.

“Snow’s running a little late. Neal fell and scraped his knee so she’s cleaning him up before dropping him off at the station.” Regina explained as she gently sat on the red couch in the center of the room.

“That’s fine. I really just wanted to ask your opinion since you know Esme so well...” Emma trailed off, not sure what else to say and definitely a little miffed at herself over the fact that Regina knew her daughter better than she did. Killian constantly badgered her to spend time with him alone so their passion wouldn’t wane so Esme spent a lot of time with Regina because Snow already had her hands full and Regina confessed she was lonely in that big mansion without Henry.

Regina smiled softly and leaned over to rub Emma’s hand soothingly, like she knew the self-deprecating thoughts had been running rampant. The reformed queen pulled away with a sharp inhale after only a moment and Emma fisted the material of her flowing blouse with the hand that suddenly felt scorched.

Regina pulled a packet of papers stapled together out of her purse and smoothed the sheets down on her lap. “I made a list of things I believe she’ll like.” She handed Emma the packet and pointed to the first page. “The first few pages contain items she’s shown an interest in lately, such as that hazardous toy oven, then I added some of my own suggestions.”

Emma blinked, astonished at the amount of effort Regina put into this task and very grateful. “Thanks, Regina. This is... really helpful.”

“Of course.” Regina cleared her throat after a few moments of awkward silence and added, “I should call Snow and let her know everything has been sorted—“

A loud knock reverberated through the house and Emma growled when she heard Esme drowsily calling out to her from the second floor. Regina jerked her head toward the door. “Go speak with your mother. I want to say hello to my little princess now that she’s been awakened by the pregnant buffoon.”

Emma dipped her finger in the glass on the side table and flicked some water at Regina as she growled, “Be nice.”

“Miss Swan, Snow and I may be friends, but I will always throw barbs. You’d think you’d be used to it by now considering you’re usually on the receiving end.” Regina’s smirk grew when she heard Snow impatiently pound on the door again. The pixie-haired woman was about to get an earful from her daughter if the red tint on Emma’s neck was any indicator.

Before she could witness a possible murder, she made her way to the second floor and found Esme sitting by the landing. The young girl was still weary of the steps after she took a tumble down them the year before. Esme gasped innocently when she spotted Regina’s spiked heel land next to her and broke out into a toothy grin that was missing a few members.

“Gina!” Esme’s bright blue eyes widened jovially as her arms shot up, signaling she wanted to be carried, and Regina couldn’t deny any request made by this child. She was wrapped around several stubby, charming fingers. Fate had a real sense of humor that way.

“Oh my goodness,” Regina gasped playfully as she kneeled down in front of the little girl, “Is that you Esme? You’ve gotten even cuter since the last time I saw you!”

The little girl giggled innocently before launching into Regina’s body and throwing her short arms around her torso to hug her tightly. “Gina, you’re prettier now too!”

Regina’s heart swelled with affection and she lifted the child into her arms to carry her downstairs where Snow was apologizing profusely to a red-faced Emma. It seemed Emma was always on edge, especially since Killian started working full-time at the station. The couple was constantly together and it seemed to be putting a strain on her blonde friend, though she would never say so. She tried to warn Emma in the underworld but it landed on deaf ears, so now she had to watch the consequences and simply be the most supportive friend she could, even if she knew Killian Jones would never make Emma and Esme happy. The pirate hardly spent time with his daughter, preferring to place importance on his marriage.

Snow’s apology was drowned out by Emma’s frustrated insistence that her mother meddled too much and while she could agree that Snow constantly stuck her nose in affairs that did not pertain to her, the raised voices made Esme cower into Regina’s chest and snuggle her face into the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around the girl tightly and left mother and daughter in the foyer to step into the kitchen.

“Are you hungry, princess?” Regina asked sweetly as she ran her fingers through Esme’s dark hair. She went about preparing a snack after the girl nodded.

She checked the counter, smiling when she saw her honey crisp apples sitting in the bowl. She sliced the fruit into small pieces and plopped a dollop of smooth peanut butter alongside it, and Esme lit up when she placed the plate in front of her.

Regina sat down across from Esme, simply marveling in the innocence she held and how her little button nose crinkled with each bite. A flood of contentment rushed through her as the girl sucked peanut butter from her fingers and smiled around the slice of apple. Perhaps this is what Regina needed, a child to raise and nurture, someone she could pour all the love she had into. Neal and Esme brought light to her life, especially after Henry left, and Regina couldn’t help but wonder if a another child, her own, could soothe the ache in her heart.

“Gina?”

She snapped out of her stupor and smiled softly at Esme. “Yes, princess?”

The girl hummed with uncertainty but something in Regina’s expression made her confide, “I don’t like when they get mad.”

“Your mom and grandma?”

“Mommy and daddy.” Esme muttered bitterly. Regina froze, not sure what to say as her anger spiked at the insinuation in her words. The information was personal, she knows, or else Emma would’ve confided in her about the problems she was apparently having with Hook, but she felt so much emotion bubble up.

She swallowed it to smile reassuringly. She didn’t want to defend the marriage between Hook and Emma, not when she knew her friend deserved better, but she knew she had to make Esme feel secure and safe in her home. “Sometimes mommies and daddies fight. That doesn’t mean they—“

“Daddy makes mommy cry.” It’s stated thickly, with sadness, and Regina’s heart almost cracked in two. Emma isn’t the only one that deserves better, Regina thought as she palmed Esme’s cheeks and swiped her thumbs across the soft skin.

There’s nothing she could have said. Her words would be false and they wouldn’t help soothe the distressed child. The only thing she could do was take her away from the house for the weekend. Perhaps Emma would agree to it and Esme could spend two days with her at the mansion. They could bake Christmas cookies, decorate the house and the tree, and she could take her to the new ice rink the dwarves built on the outskirts of town.

So, instead of meaningless words, Regina deflected and asked her what her favorite cookie was, to which she received an enthusiastic response of “sugar cookies”. She’d buy the ingredients after work that Friday so she could bake them with Esme that weekend, one way or another.

Esme prattled on about the Christmas play the elementary school was putting on and Regina listened intensely, with slight amusement, as the girl described her role of elf number three in as much detail as she could, which wasn’t much considering she only had one line. Then, when Esme turned her doe eyes on Regina and asked if she was coming to see her debut, Regina grinned with unconfined affection and told her she wouldn’t miss it for the world, and Esme’s smile grew even wider as she bounced in her chair.

That was when she noticed the ringing silence in the house. Maybe Emma really did kill Snow—No, there they were again, entering the house from the front door with tired eyes, pursed lips, and sagging shoulders, like they just finished a marathon or something as draining.

Well... Snow was pretty exhausting, she supposed.

Emma jogged into the kitchen and ran her hand over her daughters tangled hair as she gave Regina an exasperated look. “She forgot her purse in the car. I told her she didn’t need it but she insisted, which is weird.” Emma pulled out the empty chair beside Regina and sat down with a heavy sigh. “She never carried a purse and now, ever since Thanksgiving, she’s been lugging that little clutch with her everywhere she goes.”

“Sneezy told Snow that carrying money is her bra was unsanitary and he wouldn’t take it anymore.” Emma looked at her incredulously so Regina shrugged.

“God, this town...” Emma’s gaze landed on the plate in front of Esme and she sighed gratefully as she sent her friend a thankful look. Emma felt like she’d forget her head if it wasn’t attached. Life had been severely overwhelming since Esme was born. Killian hardly ever pitched in and the responsibilities piled on and on and on.

“Does Snow have any ideas?” Regina asked casually as she sneakily gestured toward the toddler munching on her lunch.

Emma waved her hand dismissively. “She gave me a list with a whopping three items.”

“Emma, she’s been really busy getting things for Neal and planning the baby shower. Cut her some slack.” Regina felt strange defending Snow so vehemently, but the younger brunette was trying her best despite juggling so many things at once, and Emma seemed much more ornery since Thanksgiving. She knew about the colossal fight Emma had with her husband that night after the feast and, since then, her friend looked drained.

Emma’s mouth opens to respond but it’s cut off by Snow calling out to them. The panic in her voice had them scurrying into the living room, but Snow threw up her palm when they crossed the threshold. “Sorry, I think it’s just Braxton-Hicks! I’m okay, I’m good.”

The two women exhaled in relief and Regina shook her head in disbelief. Snow White was a complete disaster.

Emma rolled her eyes and was about to turn back to the kitchen when her mother called out, “Emma, I thought you and Hook decided not to decorate for Christmas this year?”

Emma turned back and scrunched her nose. “We did. We’re not decorating. I tried to argue that Christmas isn’t Christmas without a tree but Killian—“

“Then what’s that?” Snow blinked innocently as she pointed above their heads.

And there it was. A sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorway of Emma’s living room and she knows she didn’t put that there. Emma looked at Regina to find her narrowing her eyes at Snow, who was sitting pretty on the plushy couch with a look too innocent to actually be innocent.

Regina waved her hand and the mistletoe disappeared before Snow could even say anything. She huffed, “Now, where is Christmas being held this year?”

And that was that.

~|SQ|~

Then that happened again the next weekend.

Regina’s request to have Esme over for the weekend was granted by Hook, who wanted alone time with Emma because their work schedules kept them busy. Emma was miffed that he agreed without asking her first, but she would’ve said yes anyway. Esme and Regina had a special bond, one that Emma couldn’t really understand, and she needed a day to relax. Relaxing was hard to do with Killian breathing down her neck and trying to obviously initiate intimacy, which she dodged the entire time. Their fights became explosive and hurtful, and by Sunday evening, she’d had enough and bolted from the house. She found herself at 108 Mifflin not long after.

The lights were still on in the mansion and she could distinctly make out two shadows—one tall and lean, the other small and energetic—moving rhythmically through the living room curtains. Emma’s lips curled into a smile as warmth flooded her. She jogged up the brick walkway and, as she neared the front door, she heard Esme’s uncontrollable shrieks of joy.

She pounded on the front door, loud enough to catch the attention of the two dancing to ABBA, and waited eagerly until the door flew open.

“Hey, Reg—“ Emma froze when she saw Henry standing there with his mischievous smirk and buff biceps and five o’clock shadow framing his face so handsomely. Her son was standing right in front of her and the last traces of aggravation in her body melt away. “Henry?”

“Miss me?” He asked rhetorically as his hands pulled her into a tight embrace that soothed the very depths of her soul. She missed him so much—too much—and, god, he grew! He was taller than both of his mothers but his vibrancy made him look so young still.

“Henry.” She cried. His arms encircled her even more tightly.

“I missed you too, Ma.” He whispered into her hair then leaned back to kiss her temple. “I couldn’t miss another Christmas. I missed you both so much and I just—I needed to see you guys and how things are going.”

Regina chose then to round the corner and when her eyes landed on the duo in the foyer, she softened and her smile wavered with emotion. “Henry’s home,” the brunette stated, more to herself than to Emma, like she needed to keep saying it out loud or Henry would suddenly disappear.

And that’s how it went for the rest of the night. Regina would touch Henry every chance she could. She would stroke his hair lovingly or push his overgrown bangs back to the side, rub his bicep and place her head on his shoulder, and when Esme pleaded for the dance party to continue, Regina immediately latched onto him and he happily hugged her and slowly swayed to the music, even though the Kim Possible theme song was playing.

Regina made Esme’s favorite meal, lasagna sans red pepper flakes because the young girl had no tolerance for spice, and they just let Henry regale them with stories of his adventures and of a woman he became infatuated with in one of the realms he passed through. Regina’s grip on her wine glass tightened at that last thing. Mama bear mode still intact and prepared for activation.

Henry suggested they watch a movie. He graciously allowed his little step-sister to choose. Midway through Charlottes Web, Esme was dead asleep on the sectional, Regina was holding back sobs because of the storyline, and Emma watched Regina almost the entire time. When the credits rolled, their son lifted Esme into his arms and wished them a goodnight then disappeared up the staircase, leaving Regina and Emma alone on the couch.

“Is he planning to stay?” Emma asked, her voice low and anxious. She didn’t know if she could take him leaving again. It tore her apart the first time.

“He didn’t say... and I didn’t want to pry.” Regina grimaced and fidgeted against the cushions.

“I hope he stays.” Emma whispered, looking over her shoulder to make sure Henry wasn’t eavesdropping like he used to as a teenager. “I can’t believe how he’s grown.”

“I’m fairly certain I had a mini stroke when I saw him standing there on my front porch.” Regina tried to joke but there was too much truth to it. She stopped breathing when she realized her little prince wasn’t so little anymore. She turned to face Emma. “I wanted to call you, but Henry insisted it be a surprise.”

Emma simply leaned over to squeeze Regina’s hand, to let her know she wasn’t upset or angry with her. Henry always had such power over the brunette, could get her to do anything if he pouted enough.

“Would you like something to drink? I have wine, beer, and apple cider.” Regina asked.

“No, I’m good.” Emma exhaled heavily. “But I could use a place to stay until this fight with Killian blows over?”

“You’re always welcome here, Emma.” Regina wanted to say more, to tell Emma that her marriage was stripping her of happiness, but the blonde was determined to work things out because of Esme. Regina would argue she should leave for Esme, but that wasn’t her place to say. The one time she attempted to say as much, Emma snapped at her, saying Hook made her happy despite all the evidence to the contrary.

So she didn’t say anything as she lead the blonde to the guest room that was basically hers already considering Emma spent more time in that bedroom than anyone else. It was Emma’s safe house. She walked over to the closet in the hallway to retrieve extra pillows (Emma loved to be surrounded by them) when she heard Emma groan.

“Are you serious—Regina, are you fucking with me?”

“If only.” Regina muttered under her breath as she wrangled three fluffed pillows into her arms and quickly strutted down the hall and into the guest room. There she found Emma staring, dumbfounded, at something hanging over the bed. Was that—

“Mistletoe. Again.” Emma hopped onto the bed and aggressively tore the sprig off of the ceiling to spike it into the trash bin by the computer desk. “Is this a joke or something? Cause it’s not funny.” As if Killian needed another reason to be jealous of her relationship with Regina.

Regina’s hands shot up in a gesture of surrender. “I promise you I’m not involved with any schemes. I certainly didn’t put that up.” Regina’s eyes narrowed as she questioned, “Why would you think I’d hang mistletoe and scheme to get under it with you?”

The question had Emma frozen, because that was not what she meant at all, but the slight harshness in Regina’s tone was enough to have her turning to face the brunette. She drawled sarcastically, “Everyone wants a piece of the Savior.”

A snort fell from Regina’s lips before she crossed the room to sit on the mattress. She looked up at Emma, who was still standing next to the bed. She analyzed every part of Emma, appreciating the blonde curls, the bright green eyes, and the self-deprecating frown on those thin lips. “If I were scheming to get you under a mistletoe, it wouldn’t be because your the Savior. That’s ridiculous.” Emma snapped her gaze to the brunette, who stared back with wide, anxious eyes. “I would do it because you’re Emma Swan, a beautiful, loving, kind hearted idiot that would take a bullet to save our son, and if others don’t see that when they look at you, then I suppose they just don’t know you that well.”

Regina knew she revealed too much. She exposed her feelings, too deep to simply play off as platonic, and Emma Swan looked like a deer in headlights. That shock on her face had Regina bolting from the room with a muttered “goodnight” as she went.

She only let the tears come when she was safely locked in her bedroom with a silencing spell in place so she didn’t have to hold back just how devastated she was to see the woman she loved look at her like loving her back was an impossibility.

She cried even harder when she heard footsteps trek through the house and out the front door a few minutes later.

~|SQ|~

Henry noticed his mom’s somber mood the moment he slinked into the kitchen. She grunted hello to him then turned back to the slightly charred pancakes on the griddle.

“Uh, mom, the pancakes are burning.” He informed her. She startled, realizing the food was inedible, and started a new batch without acknowledging him. She wouldn’t look at him, which was odd to begin with, but he kept hearing her quietly sniff, like she was crying. He wanted to go to her but he knew his mother hated being vulnerable, especially in front of him.

He waited a few moments but when it became clear Regina wasn’t going to start a conversation, he piped up from his perch at the kitchen island, “Is Emma up yet?”

Regina’s spine stiffened. Apparently that wasn’t the right thing to say. The older woman cleared her throat then coldly stated, “She went home last night. You know how Hook is.”

His heart practically stopped when he heard how thick with emotion her voice was. It shone through no matter how hard she attempted to sound disconnected. His simmering frustration had him pulling his phone from his pocket and texting Emma.

What happened last night? Mom’s upset.

He darted his eyes to his mom, who was flipping two pancakes on the griddle. Perfectly golden brown this time. His phone pinged and he glanced down to find a notification with Emma’s response.

I’m working some things out right now. I’ll go back there later.

Her text didn’t give much away, but it did confirm his suspicions that his blonde mother had a hand in this. He lifted the phone and furiously typed back.

Well, hurry it up. I don’t like seeing her like this.

On the other side of town, Emma sighed at his message but it didn’t deter her from strutting onto the Storybrooke docks. The Jolly Roger stood forebodingly on the choppy waters and she could clearly spot Killian on the deck with a bottle of rum in his hand. She climbed onto the vessel. He immediately noticed her and his lips stretched into a victorious smirk, like he thought she conceded to his whims and proved him right. He smirked like he thought Emma needed him and would always go crawling back every time. Normally, he’d be right to think that, but not that time.

“Swan!” He slurred as he swayed towards her precariously. “I knew you’d come around. Things have been choppy with us lately but intimacy between husband and wife is important to keep up, love.” He dropped the empty flask onto the wooden deck and leaned into her body. “Let’s go below deck, hm? The captain’s quarters is quite comfortable.”

“No.” She answered bluntly, so much so that Hook staggered backwards and stared at her, slack jawed. Usually Emma made excuses and softly turned him down, but Emma’s lips were turned down and her eyes were hard. “We need to talk.”

Hook took a chance and rubbed at her shoulders placatingly, sighing when she slightly turned away to dislodge from his hold. “Alright, love, lets talk, but can we head below deck? It’s so cold, I can’t feel my toes.”

She reluctantly agreed when a brutal chill flowed through the openings in her coat and made her shiver. Braving a trip below deck was preferable to hypothermia... not by much but still. He delayed the conversation by running to grab beers from the cooler he had stored in the small kitchenette next to his quarters. Emma waited impatiently, her short nails tapping on the wooden bed side table in his bedroom.

She felt terribly uncomfortable there. She imagined all the women Hook took on the mattress she was sitting on then remember one occasion where she was one of the women, and that made her feel a little nauseous. She let this go too far, too fast. He wasn’t right for her, never was, and she knew it deep down the entire time, but she figured he was her ticket to a traditional happy ending, one her parents could be proud of. She groaned. They would be so unhappy when they found out she forced herself into that marriage for them and her need for approval. She knew that all along as well, but she needed a reason to take the easy way out of dealing with her shit. Turned out that Hook was the most detrimental way of dealing with her denial of feelings toward women, namely Regina from the moment she saw her running toward Henry in that right Grey dress.

Hook entered the quarters with two beer bottles hanging from his fingers. He offered one to her and she took it only to place it on the bed side table. She needed a clear head. Hook popped open his bottle and took a hearty swig. In a way, Emma thought he knew her next words were long overdue.

“I want a divorce.”

~|SQ|~

Regina’s mood brightened when Esme walked into the kitchen, yawning so loudly and rubbing her small fist against her droopy eyes. The trio sat at the kitchen island and ate their food slowly as Esme chattered about the impending doom of pre-school and Henry told them more about his adventures. Still, the sore topic of Emma lingered in the back of her mind.

The blonde scurrying out of the house after dark just to be away from her stung a bit too harshly for her tastes. She wished it didn’t bother her, but hurt happens when you allow yourself to love someone. Once her tears had dried after Emma’s departure, she wondered if she was being unreasonable. These feelings weren’t new to Regina. She always felt something for Emma Swan. At first, it was lust and anger, then it slowly but surely morphed into a deep affection and love. It wasn’t news to her, but it most likely was for the Sheriff. She was married, albeit unhappily, to a man and had a child. She fought so hard for Hook, for her self-proclaimed happy ending. She saw Regina as her friend, even if there were moments where Regina thought there was more to it.

Truthfully, those thoughts were what did her in. She was convinced she projected onto Emma, that those moments that bloomed hope in her heart for more than friendship were all in her head, and, as she quietly sobbed into her pillow, her hope withered away. She woke up feeling so devastatingly hopeless and depressed and she couldn’t hide it, couldn’t fake a smile, and she didn’t have to for Henry. Her son knew. They never discussed it but he always gave her certain looks when Emma was around, like he was waiting for Emma to have an epiphany and fall into Regina’s arms.

But for Esme, she plastered on a small smile and hugged her tight. She was too young to notice anything amiss, but she tried to pretend anyway. She also pretended she didn’t notice her sons furious texting. She honestly didn’t want to know what was being said.

Henry planned to leave after breakfast to visit his grandparents on their ranch at the edge of town and left with a tight hug and sad smile that tugged at her heart. She reassured him with kiss to his forehead and genuine smile in return, and promised he’d return the next morning to make breakfast for her.

She then unrolled the carpet designed with roads and buildings that Esme loved to drag her toy cars around and let the little play while she filled out paperwork and returned missed calls from that Friday evening. Eventually, Esme grew tired of playing with the toy cars and Regina brought out the humongous doll house she created with magic as a present for Esme’s fourth birthday. That entertained her for a while longer, giving the older woman time to look over construction contracts for a new boardwalk near the docks and check out popular items on a superstore website that she could magic up for Christmas.

Henry would probably love the newest gaming system and Esme wanted to learn to swim so she planned to create an in-ground pool in her backyard and give her access to it and private lessons from Ariel, who worked at the beach as a lifeguard. The Charming’s would need supplies for the upcoming arrival of baby number three but she figured that was too bland and thought she could fix up their stable in their backyard and conjure an exact replica of Snow’s beloved childhood steed.

The hardest person to shop for was Emma. She didn’t have many hobbies, especially since meeting Hook, and she rarely expressed desire for anything. With the holiday rapidly approaching, she felt anxious about not having any ideas for the blonde’s present, but perhaps the greatest gift she could give Emma was acting like the night before never happened and send her off with her husband on a vacation while she babysat Esme. As much as it pained her to think about, it was probably for the best. If Emma truly loved him, Regina would find ways to support her. She had to, because she couldn’t lose her friend.

Dinner time quickly rolled around and Regina threw together some spaghetti and meatballs. She didn’t have the energy to make something elaborate and watching the toddler shovel spaghetti into her mouth, smearing sauce all over her face, shirt, and hands, was enough to soothe her sour mood completely. The carbs slowed Esme down and Regina tucked her into bed not long after bathing her.

Just as she stepped into the foyer, a knock reverberated through the house. Regina quirked her brow and guessed, “Henry? Sweetheart, you didn’t have to come back—” She turned the doorknob and threw the door open. It definitely wasn’t her son.

“Hi.” Emma whispered shyly, so reminiscent of the first time they met that Regina’s heart stops for a good second. She was standing there, on Regina’s doorstep, with her red leather jacket hugging her thin body, her curls flat and lackluster, and her eyes pleading for... something.

“Miss Swan,” Regina tried to sound indifferent but her glistening eyes gave away too much as she replied, “It’s late.”

Emma’s foot stopped the door from swinging shut and she barreled through the small opening, landing on the foyer floor. Regina growled, not even attempting to stop her descent, then sighed when Emma scrambled to her feet.

Emma’s hand shot up in a placating gesture. “Just please hear me out.” When Regina simply stared at her, though Emma saw some intrigue behind the gaze, she took stepped up to the brunette, tugging something from her jacket pocket. “What you said to me last night—“

“Emma, can we just—“

“It was a shock, okay?” Regina grimaced but Emma rushed to add, “I never thought you’d feel that way too.”

Regina froze as her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Too?”

“Yeah... yeah.” Emma nodded, her eyes wide and anxious. “I left because I couldn’t look at you knowing that you felt it too and not be able to do anything about it.” The traitorous bubble of hope rose in Regina’s chest. She wasn’t sure she could survive losing it again, not when it felt so close. Emma’s cold fingers wrapped around her fisted hand, the thumb stroking the back until her grip loosened. Regina’s heart palpitated as Emma intertwined their fingers. “But I can do something about it now.”

Before Regina could ask, Emma lifted her arm to dangle something above their heads. A sprig of mistletoe. Emma was sure and strong, her arms slithered around Regina’s waist to pull their lower bodies together and her lips swiftly connected with Regina’s with enough force for them to bump teeth. It was heated from the first touch, just like their relationship, and Regina trapped whimpers in her lungs, too cognizant that Emma’s daughter was napping just upstairs.

Emma pulled away with a nip to Regina’s lower lip and watched Regina’s eyes slowly open to stare at her in disbelief. Emma chuckled warmly when Regina just continued to dopily study Emma’s plump lips then sobered as her arm dropped to her side. “I want you, Regina. I’ve wanted you for so long, even before I knew that I wanted you. You made me feel something when all I felt before you was this overwhelming numbness. You challenged me, angered me, hurt me, healed me, empowered me, you became my driving force. A part of me disconnected when you were with Robin and I needed to feel anything but that same numbness. After bathing in intense emotion, being without was killing me.” Emma leaned forward to press her forehead against Regina’s temple. “Hook made me feel something. It wasn’t positive, really, but pain felt better than nothing. I tried to force myself to believe it was enough, that you were happy and I was feeling something, that hoping for anything more would destroy me.”

“Emma...” Regina felt her eyes sting as she sighed with longing.

“When shit went down with Robin, you said you never wanted to be the other woman again... and last night, I needed to make sure you wouldn’t feel like that again, not with me.” Emma exhaled, shaky and thick with emotion. “I left last night to set things right, to make sure we could start off on the right foot.”

Regina’s left hand remained tangled with Emma’s, the other lifted to caress a blushing cheek. She wistfully asked, “What did you do, Miss Swan?”

“I left him. I told him it’s over, that I want a divorce.” Emma grimaced. “He didn’t take it too well but that’s a problem for another day. Today... I want to start on the right foot.”

Regina’s breathing staggered, her hope flourished into a warmth coursing through her body, and every cell in her was begging for Emma’s touch. Her desperate growl was accompanied by lips attaching furiously and a sprig of mistletoe landing between their feet. Regina gripped Emma’s collar and dragged her into the study, where she shoved the blonde onto the couch so she could straddle the lean body splayed underneath.

Their pace never slowed. Clothes were strewn all over the hardwood floor, hands wandered in teasing strokes, and they kissed and kissed until they couldn’t breathe. When Emma’s fingers entered her abruptly, she moaned much too loudly and bucked her hips over and over until a heat built in her abdomen. Emma’s gaze flittered from her gaping mouth to her bouncing breasts to her pussy pounding down on lithe fingers then she waved her hand to place a silencing spell before letting out a gritty groan.

She started lifting her hips to slam into Regina even harder, deeper, and the brunette practically screamed. Thank god for the silencing spell or they’d have a shit ton of embarrassed explaining to do. Another plus was getting to hear every whimper, cry, and moan spill from those lips she fantasized about for years.

“Oh, god. Please.” Regina whined. Her hand flew to her breast to squeeze the round flesh and pinch her pert nipple. Emma heard how wet Regina was, felt the heat on her fingertips. With every thrust into Regina’s sopping pussy, she heard just how turned on the brunette was and, fuck, it made Emma’s eyes roll into the back of her head. “Please, Emma. I’m so close—“ Emma’s thumb landed on Regina’s pulsing clit, “Oh, fuck! Oh, yes!”

She came just a few thrusts later, her arousal coating Emma’s entire palm and their sweat mingling when Regina’s arms turned boneless through her tremors and she landed completely on top of Emma, those talented fingers trapped inside of Regina’s throbbing pussy. Regina gasped for air but managed a chuckle, “Fuck, we should’ve done that years ago.”

Emma smirked as she thought about her first year in Storybrooke. “Mhmm, we could’ve screwed our frustrations out without casualties.”

With ruffled hair, swollen lips, and sweat coating olive skin, Regina lifted off of Emma’s slick fingers and kissed her way down the body underneath hers. Before Emma could question it, Regina’s tongue entered her and set a pace in time with the tight circles her fingers were making on the clit begging for attention. She didn’t tease or draw it out, which Emma was thankful for. Watching Regina cum already had her on the precipice and she needed the orgasm so badly.

Regina pulled out and flattened her tongue against Emma’s soaked slit to drag it up until she could wrap her lips around her throbbing clit. Three fingers entered her, deep and fast, and her mouth sucked hard, and Emma’s back arched. She came with a scream, Regina’s name on her lips.

As they laid on that couch in the study, where they ironically first sat down all those years ago and spoke about fairytale delusions over apple cider, Regina laughed into Emma’s heaving chest.

“Well, I think I know what to get you for Christmas.”

~|SQ|~

Henry quietly slipped through the front door of the mansion, slightly surprised that his mom would still be asleep at this time, and reached for his phone. Emma never messaged him back yesterday and he was worried his mothers would never get their shit together.

He and Snow thought they could give the two a nudge in the right direction somehow. When he got home, his grandmother told him about Operation Mistletoe. After he scowled at the non-imaginative name, he decided to join in on the antics. Snow’s attempts to get Emma and Regina under a mistletoe proved fruitless. Each attempt ended disastrously. Truthfully, he blamed Snow’s poor planning at first, but when he planted the sprig over Emma’s bed and heard his mom crying herself to sleep, he came to the realization that the two women were bullheaded.

They obviously loved each other and cared enough to save each other a hundred times, screw the consequences. Even Robin noticed before he died. When he started hanging out with him and his mom, he asked Henry if Regina ever had a thing with Emma. At the time, the question baffled him, but then he noticed things. He noticed that Emma could sense the moment Regina walked into a room, like her entire body was attuned to his mom. He noticed Regina’s eyes soften when Emma was near, especially when she thought Emma wasn’t looking. He noticed that Emma had Regina’s schedule memorized and went out of her way to find excuses to be around the Mayor. He noticed everything that had been there all along.

He also noticed how miserable they were when they weren’t together and it killed him. Maybe Operation Mistletoe was juvenile and doomed from the start, but any attempt was better than silently watching his moms lose time they could be spending loving each other and making it known.

He sighed into the silent mansion as he hung his coat on the coat rack. Then something caught his eye. Right in the center of the pristine foyer was a sprig of mistletoe. It was crushed, like someone trampled over it. A girlish giggle reached his ears and he followed the laughter to the kitchen, where he secretly popped his head around the corner to see Regina sitting on the kitchen island in her silk pajamas with Emma between her legs, rubbing Regina’s thighs lovingly as the brunette offered her a piece of crispy bacon.

Well, damn. He smiled as he backed away from the kitchen and opened his phone, clicking on Snow’s texts to rapidly type.

Operation Mistletoe: Success!


End file.
